


No Texting Crushes Rule (College AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [75]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous:  messaging poe in the middle of the night because you’re homesick and desperate and your friends are all asleep so you ignore all the rules of texting crushes and instead of being dismissive and bored he’s actually the sweetest and you guys talk for a while and it’s really nice?
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 5





	No Texting Crushes Rule (College AU)

It was Spring Break. You and your group of friends decided to travel to Los Angeles, California. Beaches, clubs, drinking, and very attractive people were waiting for you. To your dismay, your crush, Poe Dameron, didn’t come with. Him being the sweetheart that he is, decided to visit his dad back at his hometown and spend his break there. Just add that to the list of things that made you adore him.

It was late in the night and all of your friends were dead asleep due to the copious amounts of alcohol they consumed and dancing all night. You were feeling a little bit homesick and lonely. You grabbed your phone and decided to text Poe. Your friends would be so against this right now because you all made a pact not to text your crushes or significant others during this trip. But what they didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them, right?

**You: Hey, you up?**

**You: Wait, I forgot about the timezones.**

**You: Nvm. Forget it.**

Poe woke up to the consistent buzzing of his phone. He groaned as he lifted his head off his pillow and tiredly swiped his phone off his bedside table. He first looked at the time and saw that it was 7:55 in the morning. Waaay too early for him to be up during Spring Break. He then noticed that he had 3 text messages. Who would be texting him at this time?

He opened up the messages and was surprised to see that you messaged him. You two would talk here and there. Occasionally make some flirty comments to each other, but nothing more than that.

Poe turned to lay on his back as he texted back:

**_Poe: Just woke up. Is everything okay?_ **

**You: Sorry I woke you. Just go back to sleep. It’s not important.**

Poe checked the time to see that he was 3 hours ahead of you which meant that it was 4:55 in the morning over there.

**_Poe: No, it’s ok. Must be important if you’re up at this time. Whats wrong?_ **

You groaned at how sweet Poe was. He could’ve just dismissed you and forget about it, but he didn’t. He thought something was wrong. He’s sorta right, but still.

**You: Feeling kinda homesick and lonely and insecure.**

**_Poe: Did something trigger this?_ **

**You: No.**

**You: Yes.**

**You: Sorta.**

**_Poe: well?_ **

You: we were clubbing all night. the girls had more drinks than me. guys were all over them, asking them to dance. they left me by myself. no one came up to me. i thought this was going to be a good idea, but now i just wanna go home. sleep in my own bed. cuddle up watching netflix.

**_Poe: your friends are terrible if they didn’t notice you were uncomfortable._ **

**You: it’s whatever now**

**_Poe: No, it’s not. If I was there with you and you looked uncomfortable, I wouldve asked you to ditch them and go somewhere with me. probably a small diner. I know how you like those._ **

You couldn’t help but smile to yourself. You only mentioned once how you adore small diners and he remembered it, despite that being said about a year or so ago.

**You: thanks. I appreciate it.**

**_Poe: youre welcome. As for the insecure thing, don’t be. cause I know a ton of people who actually compliment you. You just don’t know it._ **

**You: Psh. Right, Poe. Why can’t they tell me that in person?**

**_Poe: Cause I tell them not to._ **

**You: What?! Why?! Thats so fucked up!**

**_Poe: Cause I wanna be the one to make you smile._ **

Your eyes widened and your jaw dropped. What does he mean by that?!

**_Poe: Anyway, go get some sleep, Y/N. I’m going back to bed. Have a good rest of your night! [kiss emoji]_ **

**You: No! Wait! What do you mean by that?!**

**You: Poe Dameron, you answer me right now!**

**You: You can’t just leave me hanging like that!**

**You: You’re so fucked up!**

**You: I can’t believe I like an idiot like you!**

**_Poe: I like you too. Goodnight. [wink emoji]_ **

**You: [middle finger emoji]**


End file.
